Void of the Heart (chapter pushed to Tuesday 5th)
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Oliver didn't intend to have to have such a drastic life. Sirin/Kiana didn't expect to care for a lesser being... Until fate changed that ideal. Doesn't follow games, AU. Rated T for Violence, death and profanity. Chapters every few weeks. Pushed chapter to Monday. Battle will be split in 3 parts which are 1000 words each. Second battle chapter is 900 words. Third is 1000 or so.
1. Sirin

**Sup guys? Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Honkai Impact 3. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own HI3D, miHoYO and a few others do.**

**(Egidu)**

The world was a very vast place. Some people refused to believe in things like gods… Perfectly understandable given the lack of evidence.

"Charge!" Came the yell from a soldier as they started to rush forward. They were met by soldiers cloaked in white armor with shades of yellow and pink on it.

This was the army of the Herrscher of the Void… Or the queen as many called her.

**(Sirin's dimension)**

To call Sirin a queen was insulting to what she was… A goddess, an empress… One with power far beyond those simple Humans believed in.

"Such a simple conquest… I don't even know why they try…" Sirin said while she looked over a hologram of Egidu.

It would be one of the first worlds she would take… And if she went there, the world would already bow to her.

"Matias." Sirin said before she turned to look at the hologram while one of her soldiers stabbed another enemy soldier with his sword.

"Yes, your grace?" She heard from her servant, the man had a black hooded robe, yellowish black armor walked over to the throne where his master was.

"Why did this war start again? Why am I watching this battle?" Sirin asked, she already knew the answer. The gods… Ones besides her, feared her power and when she wouldn't meet her demands? This was war, pure and simple.

"You mean how many invasions have it been since the war started?" Matias asked, guessing his queen's true question while Sirin looked at her nails while the battle continued. Sirin watched more reinforcements arrive and the soldiers of the realm retreat.

"Yes." Sirin stated before she turned to look away from the battle and dismissed the hologram while she looked at her servant.

"It has been 2 months since the war with the descendants of the old gods has begun…. And this is their second battle with us since they sent reinforcements and they tried to cut us off by forcing us into battle." Matias stated, Sirin turned to look at her while she summoned a dagger.

"And has my army weakened in the 2 months they have tried to stop us, Matias?" Sirin asked while she turned and flipped off her throne to the ground. She sighed and brushed off her shoulder and walked around the throne room.

"No, it hasn't weakened. I haven't seen a battle where they slowed down your army that you built over the year before the war…" Matias said before Sirin continued to look to look around the throne room, she crossed her arms and then she turned to look at Matias.

"Then why does this war continue? They know I can easily defeat them… It doesn't make any sense… It doesn't make a lick of sense." Sirin said before she looked at them.

"Earth will be next… Earth will be taken… And I will be its Queen." Sirin said before she walked back to her throne and then sat upon it.

"Milady, I thought you'd target another world, another realm…" Matias stated before Sirin turned to look at her in amusement.

"And why would I do that? The humans are weak, they are fragile… They subject themselves to war and sadness. Pain and misery are what they are known for… I will end it… Through subjection…." Sirin said before she walked out of the room, Matias watched the Queen of the Void walk away.

"Milady… I wonder if your still your mother's daughter…" Matias said before he went to oversee the battle again.

He served the queen, if his queen was going to go to war with Earth?

That was going to be her goal, and Matias would support her as much as a servant of the void could… He just hoped the darkness that had been building in her heart.

He watched the queen walk past a row of guards, not guards that she needed them. She also didn't need to entertain the soldiers… They were part of her mother's former empire.

Something that wasn't lost on her, she wasn't her mother and she didn't like to be compared to her.

She was the queen of the void… And the entire galaxy would know it.

Everyone around her would know.

Author Notes

**Phew, first chapter done! I want to point out this story is nothing like the games or such, I have no knowledge of the games and this is an au. I will also be being explaining this version of Sirin by next chapter and introduce the villain and other protagonist. Until next chapter in 3 weeks or so, Lighting Wolf out!**


	2. Oliver

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Void of the Heart. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own HI3D, miHoYO and a few others do.**

**(Earth)**

Oliver wasn't someone who entirely believed in science. He was smart, but he could acknowledge that something that couldn't be pinned down by regular science.

"So, what's new, Mr. Oliver?" Oliver heard from a scientist behind him, he rolled his eyes and he turned to the man behind him.

"Nothing, old man… We barely even talked last time; I don't even know what would be going on right now… Nothing makes sense at the moment." Oliver muttered while the other scientist chuckled.

"You're always writing in that journal… Your scared another war might break out?" The other scientist asked, Oliver said nothing and looked back at his journal.

"I'm a man of science… That doesn't mean there aren't things science can't explain… All these energy surges? They're not something that can come from Humans… Nothing on Earth can create that kind of energy…" Oliver stated, that was before another burst of energy went off.

**(Sirin's dimension)**

Sirin wasn't happy, one of the gods had come to confront her, this was Sergey… Sirin floated down from her throne to the being cloaked in shining gold armor with red spikes and a flowing blue cloak.

"What are you doing in MY world, Sergey? You lord over the humans in the snow…. Humans who I have no interest in…" Sirin said before Sergey thrust his lance at Sirin.

The Queen of the Void was caught off guard and sent skidding back. She stood and floated while the cuts on her faded till they were gone.

"You dare?" Sirin asked while Sergey chuckled in amusement.

"You pretend to have power over the humans… I grow off their power… I am beyond you, Sirin… And those Humans shall slaughter themselves in my name… And when it is done, I shall sit on a throne made of broken bones… You are a threat to that throne." Sergey said while Sirin's yellow eyes blazed with anger.

"The gods are supposed to be humble! I'll rip your soul from your worthless body!" Sirin yelled, she tore a pillar from the wall and tossed it at Sergey before the man shattered it and slammed her to the ground.

"I cannot kill you… But I can take you out of the fight for now…. Goodbye Sirin…" Sergey said before he opened a portal and slammed her to the ground, knocking the wind out of the goddess.

He booted her through the portal, he had caught the queen off guard, while she was alone after training… Tired and such. He had masked it behind a peace meeting. Sirin was too trusting for her fellow gods.

It wouldn't last, but it would allow the god to influence humanity the way he wanted. He couldn't take away Sirin's powers… But he did take her out of the way for now.

Goddess or not, she would be trapped on Earth… And his army would be free to invade the Earth.

He took a seat in her throne and laughed; victory was his… Nor all that was left was to kill the queen.

And that would be easy with the humans ready to go to war… All he needed was a small push and they would slaughter themselves in a brutal war.

**(Earth)**

The other scientists had run away from the site of the energy, there was many more energy surges all over the plant and they had to handle them.

But Oliver went towards the biggest surge, he needed to stop it. He ran towards the surge of energy… It could simply be another attack, there was going to be a war soon…

That was when a girl in a strapless dress with cutouts on the front, it had a purple skirt with wings along her waist and 2 sharp blades on her arms. She also had elbow purple gloves and a hair like horn ornament… And purple and pink shoes.

She bashed the snow strong enough to crack the pavement and Oliver stopped a few feet away from her as she growled in anger.

"Damn you Sergey… I'll kill you… You took advantage of my kindness... Let my guard down for what? Because he was a god as well? I was a fool to think I could trust him to help with the other gods… A fool." The girl hissed and she felt her hands clench as the cold finally began to set in and she shook, both in anger and in cold… More in cold then anything.

Oliver slowly stepped forward, what was this? Oliver looked at the girl who he had no idea about anything.

"Are you ok?" Oliver asked and the girl finally looked up and stared at him before realizing what happened.

"A Human…" The girl said before she floated up and glared at him.

Oliver blinked at Sirin.

"I am Sirin… Queen of the Void… And who… Are… You?" Sirin asked.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out something, since immortality and such will be involved, Sirin is more or less 30 biologically and just doesn't age. I also want to point out she is still a god in the story and this story is on an advanced Earth. I'll explain how Sergey defeated Sirin next chapter. Next chapter will be on Sunday or so and will show Oliver and Sirin talking. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	3. Earth

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Void of the Heart. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own HI3D, miHoYO and a few others do.**

**(Earth)**

Sirin knew Humans, her kind had lorded over the Humans for centuries.

Though this was the first time she encountered one, he looked at her while she blinked. She was a goddess, the fact that a human didn't fear her was… Unique.

She pointed the _Keys of the Void_ at the man, he blinked and Sirin landed.

"You aren't from this world… Are you?" The human asked, Sirin blinked and the Queen of the Void turned to the side.

"I am a Goddess, mortal… I am Sirin, Queen of the Void, Herrscher of the darkness… You still haven't given me your name… I will pry it from your brain if I must… And yes, I am not from this world… You are smart for a human." Sirin stated, the human nodded.

"I'm Oliver… Second, that was a guess… You just confirmed it… Your floating, you just cracked the ground more than any cyborg today could… And you said you're the queen of the void… Your either crazy, or you're an actual goddess… Also, you came from a burst of energy." Oliver said, his voice deadpan.

Sirin blinked and looked at the ground, she might be ruthless, driven, heartless at times to anyone who wasn't her servants and such… But she was still young, and the boy did… Have many points.

"Well… I… Yes, you have a point… Wait, how the hell are you not concerned then?! I'm a goddess, you're a human!" Sirin yelled, her regal demeanor breaking for a second.

"Because your acting as if this makes no sense… There's things science cannot explain… I'm not a kid, I'm 29 or so…" Oliver said. He looked over the girl and frowned.

"Sergey will pay for taking my throne…" Sirin said before Oliver blinked in shock.

"Sergey? One of the newer Zima Gods?" He asked, Sirin narrowed her eyes.

"Yes… Where on Earth is this?" She asked, Oliver sighed and turned to the side.

"The Star Republic… we change names every century or so…. Wait, if you're a god, why don't you go back, kill Sergey and take back your throne…?" Oliver asked, Sirin said nothing.

It wasn't that she couldn't go back, it was the fact that Sergey probably expected her to go back… She felt wounded badly by his weapon.

Meaning Sergey had a way to kill her and weaken her, if only for temporarily…

"Has Earth really changed in years?" Sirin asked, Oliver went to say something before a siren went off.

That was before a pair of jets flew overhead, Oliver turned to Sirin.

"Unless you plan on fighting off the air force, I think we should end up leaving… It isn't safe in the Republic right now… We're at war right now… Or at the very least, the world is going to be at war…" Oliver said, Sirin blinked.

"You dare to give me orders, human? You will take me to your residence then!" Sirin ordered only for Oliver to flick her on the head.

Despite herself, she rubbed her head, she might be a goddess, but she was still a person.

"Ow!" Sirin yelled while Oliver crossed his arms.

"Please… And I'm a person, not a servant." Oliver said, Sirin narrowed her eyes before Oliver crossed his arms.

"You didn't have to flick me on the head…." Sirin said before he rolled his eyes and started to walk away with Sirin blinking.

"Are you coming?" Oliver asked, Sirin said nothing before she floated after Oliver before she turned to him.

"Don't flick my head again." Sirin hissed before Oliver rolled his eyes.

"I'm not scared of you, your highness…. I'll do what you want because you clearly need help… But I'm not your servant… You can kill me if you want, but I know it's not going to help you… I'm not stupid, Sirin." Oliver said before he got into his car.

Sirin sighed, she was a damn queen… A QUEEN… And yet she was still being forced to concede by a Human.

Then again, said Human clearly wasn't someone intimidated by her and trying to threaten him wouldn't help her case.

She opened the door and took a seat before blinking while Sirin looked at the road.

Oliver started the drive away from where she was and Oliver turned to her.

"You're not going to kill anyone, are you?" Oliver asked, Sirin looked to the side and then shook her head.

"No… That would cause more Humans to come and would draw more attention to myself…. Plus, I have no reason to…" Sirin said, she might not like humans…. But she didn't hate them entirely.

Besides, Earth seemed to be part of Sergey's plan… And she wanted to know how… And why.

Oliver said nothing and then he looked ahead and wanted to ask questions. That would be waiting till they were home.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out this Sirin isn't a sociopath, she had a different origin and such. I also want to point out she does act childish at times and Oliver isn't going to cower to her, they have an interesting relationship… Next chapter will be on Thursday or so and will show Sirin and Oliver talking again and talk about the world. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**My next story might be about the Herrscher of Erosion/ Yae Sakura and might be on next Saturday. **


	4. Talk

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Void of the Heart. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own HI3D, miHoYO and a few others do.**

**(Earth)**

Sirin sat in her chair while she looked around the home, Oliver sat on the couch.

"I'll answer the following for you, Sergey is a god for the former people of Europe… Since they had formed into an empire, I'm going to guess Sergey is controlling them... Their Tsar hasn't been this blood thirsty… There's also been signs of Military activity in Africa… So, it seems every part on Earth has been riled up by the God your talking about…" Oliver said, Sirin lowered her eyes and sighed.

"Then I suppose staying on Earth will be for a good reason… I am going to destroy Sergey and his army…. He wants Earth then…" Sirin said, Oliver raised an eyebrow.

"How are you going to get to the Zima Empire then? You go there and their attack you on sight… They have weaponry that's much more powerful than anything on Earth… Monsters… And I doubt Sergey didn't trap your army on some distant battlefield or anything…." Oliver said, Sirin crossed her arms.

"Then he is preparing the Humans there to conquer your people…. How are you so unfazed by this?" Sirin asked, Oliver looked at her while he sighed.

"I've had a lot of bad things happen to me, I've lost my family when I was a kid…" Oliver said before Sirin looked at the ground and then he looked at her.

"A lot of people don't believe in gods; they believe in the army and such… I've seen war and such… I'm 30 and I haven't had a reason to hope… You might not like Humans… But I trust you, I've learned there are things that science can't be explained…. If there are things beyond fate and logic? Why would it be weird to see a goddess being alive on Earth?" Oliver asked, Sirin lowered her eyes from the ground and she nodded.

"Fair words… I'm sorry your parents are deceased… Do you have any other information on this 'Zima Empire?'" Sirin asked, she had a rough childhood as well…. She still remembered the 'experience' with her mother.

"They have a fleet off shore which has been waiting to land troops and such… They have Nuclear Weapons if you know what those are… But they want to take land, not destroy it… I'm going to guess you plan on fighting the rest of the Zima Empire?" Oliver asked, crossing his arms.

"If this Zima Empire is going to be a problem? Yes, but we will need a way to get there… We're stage an attack on that fleet, destroy it and find a boat or other such way to get to the enemy homeland and find answers… I want to know why Sergey would want Earth, he waged war on me with the other gods… He has some sort of agenda…" Sirin explained, she turned to Oliver.

"If you're willing to help, I must know if you can fight…. I have the ability to easily destroy the fleet and its soldiers singlehandedly… But I would wish to keep most of my powers constrained…" Sirin asked, she didn't feel a kinship with Oliver… But she wasn't going to be rude to someone who willing to assist her without asking for a reward.

"My dad was part of the army for the Republic, he taught me some things… I didn't think you were willing to carve through the military trying to go to war with my country…. And my home." Oliver said, Sirin sighed.

"If the Zima Empire attempts to destroy your country, I will destroy their weapons… But in return for helping your people, I demand your assistance… At least until I have what I need from Sergey… Do we have an accord?" Sirin asked, reaching out her hand towards Oliver.

"On one condition then." Oliver said, Sirin leaned her head to the side.

"Which is?" Sirin asked, Oliver turned to the side and then back to her.

"You stay on Earth and I'm allowed to ask 10 questions or a number like that… You're a goddess, I have questions I want to ask." Oliver said, Sirin blinked.

"That is, it? I thought you would ask that I not kill any humans…" She stated, Oliver crossed his arms.

"People will die anyway… I'm not a sociopath… But people die every day… I can't stop that… Do we have a deal?" Oliver asked, Sirin nodded and both shook hands before both turned to the door.

"We can talk tomorrow… The best time to talk would be tonight before we attack the fleet…" Oliver said before he got up and started to walk away.

"Good night, Sirin." Oliver said before he walked to his room.

Sirin blinked and looked at her hand.

It was warm… And she liked it. She blushed despite herself and went to sleep.

It was when she wondered just what she was feeling for in her heart.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that Sirin isn't the 'I hate humans!' goddess in the games and such, she just thinks she's superior to Humans like all Goddesses. Next chapter will be on Sunday and will begin the romance between Sirin and Oliver and begin the adventure to stop Sergey. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	5. Night

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Void of the Heart. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own HI3D, miHoYO and a few others do.**

**(Earth, Oliver's home.)**

Sirin felt… weird, she blinked and looked at Oliver's bed while Oliver stood next to her.

"You can take the bed, I'll take the couch… Nobody really sleeps here…" Oliver said, Sirin blinked and wanted to say nothing.

To her, part of her still saw Oliver as a servant, a person to serve her and nothing else.

The other part of her, though… Even her servants and soldiers deserved her care…They gave their lives for her and served her no matter what… And Oliver was being nice to her…

"We can share." Sirin said, she looked at Oliver who blinked, his Amethyst color eyes widened. He rubbed his bare arms while looking at his black t shirt and pj pants.

For the first time since they had spoken, she saw hints of a blush on his face for a second before he looked at the ceiling.

"No, it's fine, your… You're the guest." Oliver said, Sirin grabbed his arm, if she had any more strength in the grab, she'd have snapped his arm like a wishbone.

"This is your house and you are helping me… I cannot stand the thought of making you suffer while I am able to enjoy myself… Especially since you have offered to selflessly help me just for knowledge and have opened your doors to me…." Sirin said, the Goddess looked to the side, part of her hated opening her mouth…

But she couldn't take it back, Oliver looked to the side with a blush that mirrored hers.

"Don't think of this as… That, Human… I just don't feel right forcing you to sleep on your furniture in your own house… I was raised to be prim, proper and regal… This…. Just sleep…" Sirin said, looking away.

She could read minds, it wasn't that Oliver had any intentions, something that both made her blink in confusion based on her knowledge of Humans… And made her smile pleasantly for some reason.

It was that he didn't want to be rude the same way she didn't. Oliver slowly climbed into his bed, as if it was rude for him to do so.

Sirin removed her boots and gloves and dispelled her wings before slowly settling into the other side of the bed.

If there was awkwardness before, it had doubled by now as Oliver faced away from her.

"I could still go to the couch…" Oliver said, Sirin shivered and saw Oliver the same way.

She scooted closer and hugged Oliver, he sighed, either too tired or too resigned to care.

"Good night, Oliver." Sirin said, she heard Oliver mutter a good night before sleep claimed the Houkai and Human.

It was awkward… But for Sirin, it felt… Relaxing, she could sense it was similar with Oliver, considering his thoughts.

She allowed a brief smile on her face while sleep claimed her.

**(The next morning.)**

Sirin yawned and blinked before noticing that Oliver was out of the room.

She summoned her boots and gloves and then her wings while she walked out of the room, rubbing her back.

She found Oliver at the table… With pancakes with what looked like chocolate chips in them?

"Good morning." Oliver said, his voice was clipped, it was soft and short.

Great, she had managed to make things awkward by trying to be nice with someone too polite to refuse her offer, she would be kicking herself from that….

"Good morning, did you sleep well?" Sirin asked, Oliver nodded and set down the food.

"Yes, thank you for asking… Did you?" Oliver asked while he took a seat, Sirin took one as well.

"Yes… Thank you… Now, I believe we were discussing attacking the Zima Empire's fleet? I can handle their fleet, but your life would be endangered… We need a plan…" Sirin said as she cut a bite of the pancakes and her eyes went wide.

"Sirin?" Oliver asked before Sirin lifted the plate up and dumped everything into her mouth like it was meat before a shark.

Oliver blinked as he watched the girl who had acted refined and regal up till being flicked on the head devour the food he made.

She turned to his food with a look that was both amusing and made him terrified for the first time since they had met.

He pushed the pancakes to her; she'd probably smash the table apart to get to the food.

"I guess we're plan after your done…." Oliver said, if he was worried about anything, it was her ability to eat so much…

He watched the woman feast on the pancakes and chuckled before she glared at him, it was hard to not laugh because of the syrup from the pancakes on her face.

He laughed and it wouldn't be till later Sirin knew why.

Oliver had a mission to think about that they'd plan out tonight.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that Sirin is based somewhat off both Kiana and Sirin… She's caring and kind, and brilliant and ruthless… But childish and lazy at times. I also want to point out Oliver and Sirin trying to sleep was meant to be funny, not romantic. Next chapter will be on Sunday and will show Oliver and Sirin attacking the Zima Empire's fleet. Until then, Lighting Wolf done! **


	6. The attack on Zima

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Void of the Heart. Enjoy the 2000-word chapter. I don't own HI3D, miHoYO and a few others do.**

**(Earth, shore of the Atlantic Ocean, 8:45 PM, Monday.)**

"This is their fleet?" Sirin asked, Oliver looked through his binoculars and then to her.

"There's more ships then I thought… And if there's submarines…" Oliver muttered, Sirin raised an eyebrow.

"'Submarines'?" Sirin asked, Oliver turned to the Queen.

"Their ships underwater used to ambush ships above the water… What did you want me to do? I can handle myself… And even if you can use your powers, revealing your powers… Is counterproductive to tracking Sergey." Oliver stated.

"I want you to find information on the Zima Empire then… I will draw their attention, if I need you…" Sirin said before she closed her eyes.

"I will tell you." Sirin whispered into his brain and Oliver crossed his arms.

"You continue to surprise me." Oliver said and Sirin smiled before she flew off into the sky.

"Showoff." Oliver said and started the jet ski he had rented.

**(With Sirin)**

Sirin had read of Human vessels in Oliver's books, the massive ship with lines on its hull? An Aircraft carrier, what she guessed was the flagship for the fleet.

She dropped down and prepared to attack the fleet, she counted 3 Destroyers, 1 cruiser, and a Battleship as well.

She prepared a fireball in her hand while Oliver's ship neared the fleet. She shifted her hand to the battleship.

The 1-kilometer ship was set ablaze as a beam of flames burned the ship. The ship was consumed by fire and then it exploded as the flames reached the ammo.

Alarms blared as Sirin swooped down and landed on the runway of the aircraft carrier.

"Oliver, I'm destroying the rest of the fleet… Get to the bridge..." Sirin said telepathically as soldiers started to scramble.

"Freeze!" She heard and she turned to look at a platoon of soldiers all surrounded her, weapons at the ready.

Sirin summoned a sword into her hand, summoning the _Keys of the Void_ would destroy the entire ship. She looked at the soldiers who had white and red armor with a red star on their back with a wolf attached to the back of it. They also all had visitors with glowing blue eyes...

"I would abandon your ship unless you wish to die…" Sirin said, she didn't want to kill them.

Unless they served Sergey… That usurper would be crushed under her heel when she was done.

"Surrender, this is your last warning before we open fire!" One soldier said, Sirin sighed and stepped forward.

One of the soldiers fired a round and Sirin made no gesture to dodge it. She felt a peck on her head and then reached up.

She pulled a casing which had broken when it hit her head and then she looked at the soldier who did it.

She lunged forward and roundhouse kicked the man, her foot shattered his mask and killed him as he crashed into a jet and tore the wing off.

The soldiers opened fire at her while she backflipped away, she reached behind her and ripped off bits of metal and crates.

"Die." Sirin said as she rained down debris on the soldiers, some were struck by debris and killed instantly… Others managed to get to cover.

She formed another beam of flames and burned a line down the runway before she landed.

"None of you are leaving this ship breathing…" She stated before she lifted 2 of the jets off the ground and tossing them.

They exploded into a conflagration of flames that lit the entire runway on fire.

Sirin descended on the remaining soldiers like a tiger eager for the kill.

**(With Oliver)**

The ship shook while Oliver looked up at the lights. They were the only thing that seemed to be working at the moment.

"You know I can't get any information if you sink the entire ship… How are you holding up?" Oliver asked mentally while he continued down the hallway.

"These humans are continuing to try and shoot me… Soldiers, I mean… Their entire resting area is destroyed…" Sirin said before a soldier swung the door open and knocked him to the ground.

"Mother fudge…." Oliver said before the soldier went to shoot him, Oliver gripped the rifle and kicked him in the face.

He fell back and Oliver shot him with a burst to the chest before using the rifle as a crutch to get to his feet.

"Ow… Just ow…" Oliver said before he rubbed his head and heard Sirin's voice again in his head.

"Oliver, are you alright? I've heard some of the humans talk about having someone in the bowels of the ship…." Sirin said, Oliver blinked and then remembered something.

"Sirin, when you said 'the resting area is destroyed…' You didn't destroy that tower, did you?" He asked before remembering the bridge for a carrier was in the tower… He had heard the Zima military wanted to put the bridge inside the ship which made more sense.

"No, I just lit the entire area ablaze… Why, should I destroy it?" Sirin asked and Oliver sighed mentally and then panicked.

"No! I… Made a mistake, that tower is where the information is… I have to get up there… I'm sorry, I was thinking about another part of the ship…" Oliver said, he swore if the girl wasn't busy killing off the Zima soldiers and stalling the fleet, she'd be killing him.

"Get up here and get that information or I will summon a black hole and let this entire ship sink under the waves…" Sirin said before her voice was gone from his mind.

"She's going to kill me if I survive this… I can already tell." Oliver said before he started down the hallway he sighed.

**(With Sirin, 5 minutes later)**

Sirin perched atop of a jet while the flight deck burned. She saw many of the soldiers falling lifeless to the deck or fleeing.

She looked to see the door opening and prepared to blast the first person through the door.

Oliver panted and then dropped to his knees.

"I… Am never running through a carrier again…" Oliver said before he blinked and looked at Sirin.

Sirin crossed her arms before a massive explosion lit up the Houkai. Oliver rushed forward.

"Sirin!" Oliver yelled the smoke cleared and showed Sirin shaking her head.

She turned and saw 2 of the destroyers had blasted her with their canon.

"You…." Sirin said before the ships fired again, Sirin lifted a palm.

A portal of energy formed in front of her and the missiles vanished into them. She brought her hand down and the missiles dropped out of another portal.

The ships exploded as the explosives dropped onto them and burst. Sirin watched 2 of the ships sink as the ocean claimed them.

"Get that information, Oliver…" Sirin growled out as she tore off another pair of jets before flinging them at the cruiser. She then focused her power on her telekinesis and brought her hands apart.

The ship was torn apart at the middle while metal tore and creaked, she turned around only to dodge another blast.

Oliver rushed towards the tower and tried to turn the door only to realize the door was locked. He turned to Sirin and then sighed.

"Sirin, the door is-…" Oliver said before the girl pointed her pointer finger at the door and flung it to the side.

The door was ripped from its hinges. Sirin turned to dodge another blast at her head.

Oliver slowly climbed the stairs only to see another explosion and saw the last of the destroyers sink.

"This is so one sided… Then again…" Oliver said as he reached the top door and opened it.

He looked around the room and then he turned to look at the window. Sirin floated outside and she crashed into the window, shattering it while she landed.

"That was the rest of the fleet." Sirin stated, Oliver nodded and went to the computer before he started to type on it.

"That was… Merciless." Oliver said before Sirin looked at him and then at the burning deck and ocean.

"They attacked me first, I didn't kill them for no reason…." Sirin stated, Oliver hummed and clicked a few keys before he turned to her. He put a small drive into the computer as the information started to drain into the drive.

"This is less encrypted then I thought, they must not have thought anyone…." Oliver started to say before he looked behind Sirin.

The shiny metal of a gun barrel flashed in the moonlight, Sirin blinked.

"Sirin, move!" Oliver yelled as he pushed the Honkai out of the way as a blast of energy zipped through his side.

Sirin looked at the human in shock before feeling one of the blasts hit her and she groaned in pain, the weapon wasn't made on Earth.

It hurt, she looked at the human who blinked. She rushed forward and slammed him into the wall.

The man struggled while Sirin threw him through the window with one arm before the drive beeped.

Sirin ignored it and looked at Oliver who was burning with pain before she put her hand on his wound.

It burned and Sirin slowly closed her eyes as the heat and flames started to drain out of the wound.

She was in shock, the Human had protected her, he looked at her through anguished eyes.

"Why would you protect me?" Sirin asked breathlessly before she started to heal the wound by manipulating the damaged cells within his body. Matiokinesis was such a useful power. She watched his jacket slowly stich itself back together as well.

"Because that's what friends do… We're friends, aren't we?" Oliver asked, Sirin blushed and turned to the side.

"I could have handled him… But thank you… That blast did nearly kill you, if I wasn't here, you'd be dead…." Sirin stated, she turned to the drive and brought it to her hand.

"You're like a guardian angel…" Oliver said and Sirin smiled before she flicked him on the head playfully.

"If you die on me, I won't find out why Sergey is here." She said with a smirk and Oliver laughed before the Houkai picked up the human bridal style.

"Hey, I can walk…" Oliver said while Sirin raised her other hand and another portal formed.

"Shut it, your side is burned and I'm not going to let you drive the boat back to sure…" Sirin said before she walked into the portal with Oliver.

It wouldn't be till 2 hours later when the ship sank under the waves.

**(Oliver's home, 1 minute later)**

Oliver was gently set down on the couch while Sirin looked at the drive in her hands.

She looked at Oliver who grunted and leaned up before Sirin pushed him back down.

"I said rest, you've done enough… I'm not going to let you keep going if your hurt… I'm ruthless to my enemies… Not heartless…" Sirin said before she started to walk away.

"Hey, Oliver?" Sirin asked, he tilted his head to look at her.

"Yeah?" He asked before Sirin leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you for trying to protect me… Even if I didn't need it…" Sirin said with a smile before she walked away.

Oliver blinked and looked around the room before looking at the door.

"What just happened?" Oliver asked himself, he looked at Sirin and then down at the ground.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out Sirin isn't unstoppable and the Zima Empire do have weapons able to hurt and kill her… She's just immune to conventional weapons. As for the kiss she gave Oliver? That will be explained next chapter. Next chapter will be on Monday or so and will show Sirin and Oliver talking, until then, Lighting wolf out! **


	7. Planning

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Void of the Heart. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own HI3D, miHoYO and a few others do.**

**(Earth, Oliver's home, 11:15 AM, Wednesday.)**

The day after the attack on the Zima fleet was… interesting.

Sirin was more open with Oliver and more caring and playfully and less cordial.

That still didn't make their living arrangements less awkward, but it did make them easier to deal with,

"So, did you find anything from that drive yet?" Sirin asked while she finished up the pancakes Oliver made for her.

She enjoyed those MUCH more then he thought she did. He didn't know whether to be worried for it or find it adorable.

He actually found it to be both, and continued to type at the computer before turning to her.

"I haven't gotten to it yet… I forgot you're a little taller than me." Oliver said and the Queen smiled.

"I'm glad you can laugh about it after nearly dying…" Sirin said, Oliver turned to his friend and smiled.

"Well, I'd be dead if it wasn't for you…" Oliver said and Sirin blushed before he turned the computer to her.

"I can't make much sense of this… But it does say something about 'advanced weapons.' And plans to invade the republic… The Zima haven't been this preachy… But it seems they've fully jumped off the slippery slope…." Oliver said and then Sirin blinked while her eyes scanned the details.

"They've been experimenting on new tech… This is… This is numen weapons… Sergey is arming the Zima… Now I know this is him… We need to travel to their homeland, find Sergey and…" Sirin started to say before Oliver sighed.

"Sirin, I know you want payback and all that… But a few things… Even though you're protect us…" Oliver said and Sirin cutely tilted her head and Oliver turned to the side and blushed.

He found it funny that 2 adults like them were blushing like kids… But things weren't really normal anymore.

"Which is? I can defend the Republic if the Zima attack." Sirin asked innocently and Oliver rested his head in the hand.

"The Zima have an entire army, millions of soldiers in their country… I know you can take them all down, but Sergey is a god. You said so, right? He'll probably end up using the military of Zima against you. You're also going to get spotted and throw an ambush out the window if you come in and start Houkai powering everyone…" Oliver said, Sirin wanted to scream and sighed.

"Yes, that will be a nightmare… I'll think of something, I've won battles with worse odds then this." Sirin stated and Oliver turned to look at her.

"Is your army ok? You said they were cut off from you when you got sent here and all that." Oliver asked, Sirin frowned and sighed.

"My army will be fine… They'd return back to my dimension after the battle…. And also, my army might have some mindless beasts… But the loyal soldiers of my army are valuable servants…" Sirin said and Oliver turned to her.

"Are we friends?" Oliver asked, Sirin blinked in confusion.

"I'm sorry? Are we friends? Yes, why wouldn't we be?" Sirin asked while Oliver turned to her.

"I was just wondering… I didn't want to be nothing but a mere servant as I said." Oliver stated, Sirin frowned.

"Is this because of how I can be cold and ruthless?" Sirin asked, Oliver shrugged.

"The way you killed those Zima soldiers last night made it look like life doesn't mean much to you… I did kill a few of them, but it wasn't like I felt nothing but hatred towards them." Oliver said, Sirin looked to the side. She pushed her fingers together.

"I wasn't always this way, Oliver. I don't enjoy fighting and killing everyone who's against me…. My life hasn't always been me being a god queen and having all this power… Having all I want…" Sirin said and then she turned to Oliver.

"I'm not a monster… And I'm not uncaring of life… I'll tell you more down the road." Sirin stated, Oliver went to open his mouth and then nodded and turned back to the computer and closed it.

"We're going to need a next step, Sirin… Going to Cor Glacies isn't going to do anything yet… Besides, your attack on the fleet is going to have payback." Oliver said, Sirin started to think.

"We need to find a spy or a temple." Sirin said, Oliver tilted his head.

"There's bound to be Zima spies in the Republic feeding the Zima info and Sergey is a god like me… Knowing him, he probably has worshippers like I do…" Sirin said, Oliver nodded and turned to the computer.

"Then let's get to work." Oliver said in amusement.

"I want more pancakes." She said and Oliver smiled and facepalmed.

"Your killing me…" Oliver muttered, Sirin looked at him with puppy eyes.

"Please?" Sirin asked, Oliver sighed, rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Fine." Oliver said, enjoying his time with the goddess who might be 30, but acted like a kid.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that Sirin and Oliver might get together a little fast. Next chapter will be on Wednesday or so and will show Sirin and Oliver looking for leads on Zima and show more romance. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	8. Sergey's plans

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Void of the Heart. Enjoy the 1600-word chapter. I don't own HI3D, miHoYO and a few others do.**

**(Earth, Oliver's home, 10:00 PM, Wednesday.)**

Oliver and Sirin sat on the bed. Oliver looked at her while he sat in his PJs and looked at her.

"I found a location where we can visit tomorrow… The internet is so interesting." Sirin said before Oliver sighed.

"There's things you shouldn't see on the internet, Sirin… Just trust me…" Oliver said, Sirin looked to the side and then to the human.

"I might stay on Earth for good… It has been a few days… But I grow fonder of this world day by day… If only slightly…" Sirin said before Oliver blinked and then Sirin predicted what Oliver would say.

"We're speak of this tomorrow…. I am tired… And from the way you look? You are as well…" Sirin said before she leaned back in the bed.

Oliver sighed and got into bed before Sirin snuggled up to him again. Oliver sighed and hugged the Houkai Queen to her while sleep over came the friends.

Neither had a nightmare… And both were getting used to living together.

**(Zima Empire Homeland, Cor Glacies)**

Within the frozen walls of Zima's homeland was the empress of the empire, the woman who had built it from nothing.

Her name was formerly spoken but most people called her the empress.

This was Sophie, the Empress of the Zima Empire. She looked at the figure who claimed to be born from the Zima Empire.

All her divine power was at the empress's control.

"You are sure this was part of the plan? Your ideas have cost me an entire fleet." Sophie hissed, the Herrscher of Reason flexed her cybernetic legs, a gift from the country.

"You humans are so questionable… But yes, this is a part of the plan… You know who attacked and sunk your fleet…" Came the voice of Sergey, he smirked while the Herrscher summoned her canon.

"Don't speak to the empress like that… Or I'll kill you myself…" Reason stated before Sergey laughed.

"For a Herrscher like your former friend, I'm surprised you'd work with a human, reason… But you have a point…. And this is the work of the Herrscher of the Void… She is the former queen of the Houkai… And she is stronger than your little Herrscher right next to you…" Sergey said while the god walked around the room.

"She's stronger than you, you had to use that lance your holding to weaken her…." Reason stated before Sophie spoke up.

"If it's all the same with you… I'll be launching the next part of the war…. Reason, you're be leading the invasion with General Hadrius…. Don't underestimate this… Sirin…" Sophie ordered and Reason bowed and went to gather more Zima forces.

Sophie turned back to Sergey and narrowed her eyes.

"I am not the first one to have the title of the 'Great' I will not follow the mistakes of my grandmother… And god or not, if this fails, both the Star Republic and this Sirin will come here… You promised me power and control of the world…." Sophie said, Sergey started to laugh.

"You're have your name in lights and more, your majesty… But you must trust me… If Sirin reaches these lands, I'll deal with her… But I must warn you… She has an ally, a Human… Something is off about him…. I wish to investigate… And Sirin's army will rejoin her by the end of the week if she isn't killed, unless I'm wrong, she is stronger than I thought… I'll investigate this human and return to tell you what our next move should be." Sergey said before he vanished.

Sophie looked at the god and sighed and crossed her arms.

"Damned deities messing with Human affairs…" Sophie stated before she laid back in her throne.

**(With Sirin and Oliver)**

Sirin blinked and sat up before yawning and seeing Oliver in the doorway.

"Good morning, Oliver." Sirin said before she blinked.

Oliver's eyes glowed blue and she levitated to her friend and her boots, gloves and wings were summoned while she floated over.

"Oliver?" Sirin asked, she put her hands on the sides of Oliver's head and closed her eyes.

**(Oliver's mind)**

"What secrets are you hiding, Human? No… More than Human… Yes, you are far more then human, it seems… You just don't know it. I was curious, that brat…" Oliver heard while he was forced to his knees, he had chains of black energy around his neck and limbs.

"What do you want? Get… Out… It hurts." Oliver said before a force of lightning knocked the voice back.

Oliver wheezed and saw a figure with an orange helmet with a black cloak, a glowing wolf on his chest along with golden armor, he had a black helmet and blue cloak. He saw red glowing eyes through the helmet and vulture like wings on his back… Talons tipped his hands and furs hung from his armor.

"SERGEY!" Oliver heard and turned to see a glowing purple version of Sirin.

"The queen… I was beginning to think you had forgotten me… You've not shown care about anything not belong to you… Except…" Sergey stated before he telekinetically pulled Oliver's avatar to him.

Sirin growled and prepared to kill Sergey while he grabbed Oliver by the throat like a human shield.

"Release him, Sergey! He has nothing to do with this!" Sirin bellowed, her eyes glowed with pure rage.

"And yet you have much more concern for him! you know he is special and yet you are still too selfish to admit it to him? You truly are the Queen of the Void…." Sergey said before Sirin stepped forward.

"If you hurt a hair on his body, I'll…" Sirin said as Sergey laughed and threw the human to the ground.

"Your falling for a Human… More than a human and yet you are too selfish to yourself to admit it… It almost makes me wonder just how perfect it will be when your old friend invades Oliver's sad little lands…" Sergey said while Sirin helped Oliver to his feet.

"What invasion?" Sirin asked, Sergey said nothing for a minute and chuckled.

"Your see… Goodbye for now, Queen of the Houkai…" Sergey said before Sirin tried to blast him with lightning.

He teleported as the bolt struck empty air. Sirin looked around the room and then she sighed.

"No!" Sirin yelled in rage and then she looked at Oliver. He blinked while she wrapped her hands around him.

"Oliver…." Sirin cooed while stroking his hair, running her fingers through his hair while she sighed.

**(Oliver's home)**

Sirin laid Oliver down on the couch before she leaned down to check on the Human.

"Oliver… Are you ok?" Sirin asked, resting her heads on his head while he slowly breathed.

Sergey went after Oliver, it sighed and he looked at her while continued to pant.

"That…. Was Sergey?" Oliver asked, Sirin nodded while Oliver looked to the ceiling and then looked to the ground.

"You need to rest; I can heal your physical wounds… But Sergey's attack on your mind put stress on it…. You could go mad if you push your body… Rest, I'll stay with you until you can move…" Sirin stated, Oliver chuckled.

"Going to be hard to sleep when I just had 2 gods fight in my brain… How about we just talk?" Oliver asked, Sirin nodded while she sat back on the chairs around the couch.

"I had Sergey crawling around my brain for 2 hours… I tried to get you up to help, he started digging… And digging… He kept saying I have something… Something you wanted and it drew you to me…. He wanted something, tore at me for something… Then you came." Oliver said and Sirin looked to the side

"I don't know if he's wrong or right… But if he's right? We're going to need a talk, Sirin…" Oliver said coldly, his voice like ice.

Sirin went to speak and then closed her mouth. She sighed. She nodded; she didn't know how to feel about what Sergey accused her of.

"We will… I'm just glad you're ok…" Sirin said, she sighed and looked to the side while Oliver closed his eyes slightly.

Sirin did care for Oliver, he was the first person who didn't seem to serve her out of sheer fear, respect or loyalty. She knew what love was, but she had never been in a true relationship… She was a goddess, people either feared her or they respected her too much to attempt to court him.

As for the thing he accused her of? She sensed something within Oliver was different due to the blast to his chest.

She couldn't tell what it was though. Sergey and her had a level of power when it came to mind games, but she couldn't peel through his mind… It would kill him and she was too unwilling to harm Oliver to risk his health.

Oliver looked to the side and groaned before Sirin looked to the window. Sirin looked back at Oliver and sighed.

She didn't know of the invasion that would happen in 2 days.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out Oliver and Sirin will be in a relationship by the end of the invasion. I do want to point out Sergey, Sophie, the Herrscher of Reason and Zima Empire are the bad guys. Next chapter will be on Sunday or so and will show Oliver recovering and both finding out about the invasion. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	9. Recovery

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Void of the Heart. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own HI3D, miHoYO and a few others do.**

**(Earth, Oliver's home, 12:00 PM, Thursday.)**

Oliver wheezed while Sirin continued to sit by him, she looked at the tv.

"While the Star Republic has since denied involvement of the destruction of the Zima Empire's fleet. The Zima Empire high senate has declared war on the Star Republic, the Star Republic has since vowed to respond…" The tv said, Sirin slowly sighed and used her telekinesis to turn off the tv.

"Sergey took over an entire country and turned it against the world… And I used to think of Humans as such repugnant and vile creatures… Now it seems even the gods like me have fallen from grace…" Sirin said, running her pointer finger down Oliver's face.

It had been maybe a week or so, perhaps a few days… But Sirin did truly care for the human… Maybe it was because she hadn't experienced kindness that wasn't forced on her… Maybe it was because the Human assisted and trusted in her without wanting something stupid in return.

She wondered if he cared about knowledge or just wanted her to stay on Earth.

If was so he stayed on Earth? She would gladly do so… She rather enjoyed Earth… At least more then the nothingness of the void… She could become queen of Earth and the Void.

But such thoughts were better reserved for after she won the war with Sergey.

"If Sergey was using the war to take me down, he probably pulled his forces back to Earth…. Great, now I'm… We're, at war both with the Zima Empire and the army of a god… I pray I can summon my army soon… Perhaps if I'm lucky I can rally the other Humans…" Sirin said looking at her black and pink elbow glove and then her other white and orange one, she pulled at the black fur on her neck and then looked at the black and yellow thigh-highs she wore.

"This world will be a battleground for the gods… And yet I feel a kinship to this planet I didn't think I would feel…" Sirin said before she heard a laugh.

"Sounds like your growing to be Human… And it's not from being on Earth." Oliver said, Sirin flew to his side.

"You are such an interesting human, Oliver… I never learned your last name…" Sirin said before Oliver chuckled.

"Its Caerwyn… What about you? We sunk a fleet and I never learned the last name of the Goddess who wanted to settle on Earth from what I heard." Oliver asked.

Sirin wanted to frown at her friend before smiling lightly and playfully flicking him on the head.

"You dunce… Spying on me while I told you to rest… You remind me of the people my mother talked about… My last name is Kaslana…" Sirin said while she kneeled down till, she was face to face with the Human.

"Thousands of Zima soldiers will be here within days… They will fight your soldiers… And they will slaughter everything your military possesses…." Sirin said before she blinked.

"I will fight them… Sergey is leading the Zima against Humans… It is an unspoken rule that gods shouldn't involve themselves with Human affairs… A rule I have already broken… I do not care to have broken it… But I will not allow Harm to come to this land… He attacked someone close to me… In the realm of the gods, a god or goddess that has a servant struck? They are expected to respond…" Sirin said and sighed.

"You are a friend, though… Perhaps my interest in you is romantic like Sergey said… And perhaps it isn't… Either way, you I will protect… But I believe we have a talk to have after the invasion of the Star Republic is done?" Sirin asked, patting Oliver on the head.

She had no idea why, but Oliver feebly trying to move her hand from his hand and blushing brought her endless joy and amusement.

Perhaps this was love… She would find out soon enough, she leaned back and floated.

"How do you plan to fight millions alone? God or not, Sergey has to have someone able to defeat you… And I'm just one person… We've fought the Zima before… It's not just people… It's you, Sirin…" Oliver said and Sirin blushed and looked to the side.

"I'll handle myself, Oliver… I'm glad you keep showing concern for me… Truly, it reminds me of my general… But I will handle myself… And my army will return to me soon… Until then? It seems it's time the army of the Star Republic learn who I am… Rest… Or I will find out... And make sure you rest before you get up to help again…" Sirin stated in amusement.

Oliver sighed and nodded with an amused smile.

Sirin continued to power what Sergey and the Zima truly wanted.

And how to fight them.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out Sirin is slowly becoming more Human, I'm not trying to rush it… Though the romance might begin after the invasion ends in 6 chapters or so. Next chapter will be on Saturday or so and will show the start of the invasion arc and the battle of New Asao. Until them, Lighting Wolf out! **


	10. Herrscher of Reason

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Void of the Heart. Enjoy the 1300-word chapter. I don't own HI3D, miHoYO and a few others do.**

**(Earth, Oliver's home, 9:20 AM, Friday.)**

Sirin continued to look over a map which she looked at while Oliver crossed his arms and looked at her.

"We're going to have to deal with probably tanks or their Blizzard Class assault mechs… You know they probably sent someone just to deal with you…" Oliver said before Sirin looked at the door.

"Oliver, the time for planning is over… Zima just landed troops 10 miles from your city and your military is scrambling to meet them… I will meet them." Sirin said before she teleported and Oliver sighed.

"Damn it, we spend 2 hours going over planning… Screw it, I'll go get the rifle and that pistol… And then chase the military where Sirin just went to confront what is probably a God Lieutenant and thousands of soldiers, tanks, aircraft and mechs…. Damn it, Sirin, your crazier than the human…" Oliver muttered before he went to grab the guns.

He had Sirin reappear a second later, Oliver turned to her while Sirin looked at the floor.

"I'm sorry… I forgot I was supposed to teleport us both to the battlefield…" Sirin stated, Oliver sighed and walked back to grab his guns.

"If Sergey is there, let's just hope he doesn't slaughter the men and woman who are supposed to be defending my home." Oliver muttered, Sirin pouted like a kicked baby and then Oliver walked back with the rifle, which only had the clip already in it, and his pistol which had 4 clips in it.

Each clip had 12 rounds, Sirin formed a portal which Oliver walked through, already having snow clothing.

He and Sirin emerged in a forest while he looked at Sirin.

"Where is…." Oliver started to say before he saw 100 or so Zima soldiers march out of the smoke like ice.

"I'm going to need more guns…" Oliver said while he looked at Sirin who stared past the soldiers.

"There is something…. No, that can't be…." Sirin said before a figure walked out of the mist.

Sirin stared at the grey hair, grey haired face of the Herrscher of the Reason, clad in the same blue dress with blue feather, ice broch and white sock with blue shoes as 10 years ago.

She had her bunny and sniper rifle while she stared at Sirin.

"Bronya?" Sirin asked while the Herrscher motioned to her troops.

"Capture the Human… Leave Sirin to me." Bronya said while Oliver rushed to the forest.

20 of the soldiers rushed after Oliver while Sirin telekinetically threw 10 back. She knew Oliver could deal with 10 soldiers.

"Your helping Sergey?!" Sirin yelled, Bronya looked at the fellow Herrscher.

"I am helping the country I was born in, Sirin… You've looked down on other races for so long… And now I heard just a few days or so that you've started to change your opinion…" Bronya said while Sirin faced down her friend and the company of Zima soldiers

"Sergey is using the humans against us…. And you sided with him? Step aside, and call off your army…" Sirin stated before Bronya began to float.

"You won't command me, Sirin… You're not Queen of the Herrscher or Houkai here…. Time to fall…." Bronya said before she felt her eyes glowing.

"If you won't surrender… I'll make you bow… Then I'll deal with Sergey." Sirin stated while she floated off the ground.

**(With Oliver)**

Oliver rushed through the trees before one of the soldiers shot at him. Oliver turned and returned fire.

He saw the man collapse, red coming from his uniform, he felt a bullet graze his side.

"Damn it!" Oliver yelled, he put his hand to the wound and then turned to shoot at the soldiers.

His gun blasted out 8 bullets and then clicked empty, he tossed the gun away and drew his pistol.

"Let's see if that training you gave me before you joined the army was good enough, dad…." Oliver said before he turned and shot one of the soldiers before grabbing his rifle and sliding down the hill.

Oliver looked at his rifle and sighed before putting it on his back. He would find more ammo later, he guessed.

"I really hope Sirin is doing better… Twice out of the house and now I'm in world war 3…" Oliver muttered before the rest of the Zima soldiers arrived.

"Crap…" Oliver said and rushed into the maze of trees again.

**(With Sirin)**

Sirin blasted Bronya's soldiers back with a gust of wind from her hands before she summoned _Keys_ _of the Void_ and fired them.

Massive explosions formed in the snowy ground which Bronya dodged and fired a laser at her.

"Your just another one of Sergey's flunkies, Bronya…. You think he cares about what happens to the Zima?" Sirin asked, she felt a prick of pain from her back.

She turned to the soldier and crushed her before she sighed and raised her hand.

Streaks of lightning burned soldiers to a crisp while 20 or so rushed for cover amidst the rain of lightning.

That was before a kick from Bronya knocked her into the air before Bronya's Bunny slammed her into the snow.

"You act as if I'm not aware…. Second, for someone with little regard to humans, you seem very protective of that man… Maybe I'll take him to the Empress… She wanted to see why 2 gods were so interested in him." Bronya stated.

Sirin punched the ground, sending plumes of flame from the ground which incinerated the rest of the soldiers around her.

"You won't touch him… I'll burn your army to dust before I let you lay a finger on him…." Sirin said as she floated on her feet.

"You know those attacks on the Republic? You were foolish enough to believe they were all at once… This is just one attack… A raid, the full invasion force is miles off shore… All ready to attack…" Bronya said before she looked over to see movement from the forest.

It was then she saw Oliver emerge from the forest, she grinned and fired a shot from her sniper.

Sirin went to conjure a portal before the bullet grazed his leg and Oliver collapsed into the snow.

"OLIVER!" Sirin yelled before she turned and shot at Bronya, managing to graze her side before the Herrscher backed away.

"We're finish this by the end of the week, Sirin… You don't even know what's happening here… And even with your army, you won't have enough to push us back…" Bronya said before she fired a gust of wind which blew Sirin backwards and into the snow.

"Goodbye for now, Sirin… Perhaps next time will be different…" Bronya said before she vanished into the mists.

Sirin said nothing and flew over to Oliver.

"This is getting pretty damn old!" Oliver yelled while Sirin landed and began to once again reconstruct the matter on Oliver so the bullet wouldn't kill him.

"Friend of yours?" Oliver asked, Sirin said nothing and created another portal.

She didn't know there was a drone recording them both from the Star Republic.

Along with another from the Zima Empire, she vanished into the portal while cradling Oliver.

Little did she know what tomorrow would bring… Or how much she cared for Oliver

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I know its short, I also know the fight was short, this arc was expanded to 15 chapters or so. Next chapter will show more of Sirin and Oliver bonding, show what makes him special, and show more of the war… While making Oliver a part of the Star Republic's army. Until Sunday or so, Lighting Wolf out!**


	11. Revelations

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Void of the Heart. Enjoy the 1400-word chapter. I don't own HI3D, miHoYO and a few others do.**

**(Earth, Oliver's home, 11:55 AM, Saturday.)**

Sirin continued to watch over Oliver before there was a knock at the door. She flew over to the door and prepared to confront the first person to come through the door.

She opened it to see a soldier with black armor with blue lights on it and a pair of swords over an orange shield on it.

"The General and Director would like to speak with you and Mr. Caerwyn… We aren't here to fight…." The soldier said before he turned and walked away.

Sirin turned to look at Oliver who's wound had once again vanished and was now just a faint mark on his skin.

"Oliver?" Sirin asked, Oliver walked to the door.

"Their soldiers from the Star Republic… Trust me… They might be a bit militaristic and overbearing… But if you're going to need more allies against the Zima and Bronya…. Unless you can summon your army yet?" Oliver asked, Sirin tried and felt the portal hold for a few seconds.

"If they try and study me or hurt you, I will respond with force…." Sirin said before Oliver slowly stood up and walked out the door where Sirin saw a platoon of soldiers, with more stopping the news from recording the incident.

Sirin walked towards the SUV which had its door opened before she slid into the seat next to Oliver, dispelling her wing along it.

"How's your wound?" Sirin asked before she looked at her nails.

"That's the thing… It's gone, that gun that hurt you is still hurting and there's still pain in my leg…. But the wound itself is gone."

Sirin blinked and saw the soldiers, 2 of which sat in the back with them, with them in the middle.

She and Oliver sat in silence for 5 minutes before Sirin spoke up.

"Where are you taking us, and what is it you want?" Sirin asked before one of the soldiers turned to her.

"Frost Cage base… And the director wants to talk to both of you…. Unless you want to deny your powers like sinking entire warships, and ripping soldiers apart…" The man said, Sirin went to stand up before Oliver stopped her.

"Frost Cage? I know that base… My father worked there; he was a Colonel in the Republic's army…. I haven't spoken to him since I started doing engineer work for the Republic." Oliver said, the soldiers were silent for another 10 minutes.

Then the doors were opened and a pair of soldiers with shotguns opened the door and gestured for them to get out.

Sirin got out first, she looked at the soldiers with a glare before the platoon of soldiers led her and Oliver inside.

"You know these guys?" Sirin asked, Oliver turned to her.

"They're the army for the Republic… So yes… And I believe I…." He started to say before someone put a small device on his neck.

Oliver fell to the ground, a shock coming from his neck.

"OLIVER!" Sirin said before she glared at the soldiers, they all aimed their guns at her before a voice cut them off.

"I'm well aware you care for him, Herrscher of the Void… But if you kill them, more will kill you… I wouldn't hurt someone so closely associated with my staff… Besides…" Sirin heard and turned to look at a man in a Black Lab coat with an Eagle clutching Stars in its talons.

He had white hair and orange eyes; a beard of white hair that made him look like he was from another world.

"He is the reason I know what a Herrscher is… He just so happens to be one…" The man said before he turned to his men.

"Bring him to the lab, I'll be along shortly." He ordered, the soldiers saluted and picked up Oliver before carrying him down the hall.

"Name one reason I shouldn't rip your skull from your head, Human?" Sirin asked, she wondered if the man was lying, his body stance betrayed nothing. He had his hands crossed behind his back as he walked forward and looked at her.

"Because you are still weakened…. You might have all your powers, but you're still a bit slower, less strong… And the Zima Empire has been making weapons able to harm a Goddess like you… And I have answers as to why he continues to heal… And to you… Follow me, your Highness." The man said while he walked into the lab, Sirin considered killing him and then sighed and followed.

She entered the room and saw that Oliver was on a table with wires and such stuck to him, his shirt had been removed.

"Oliver…" Sirin said, she spent every day both enjoying the company he brought… And regretting the fact that a man like him had been involved in her business.

She pointed the _Keys to the Void_ at the man's head and narrowed her eyes.

"Answers, now…" She growled, the man turned to her and chuckled.

"My name is Adrian Gallus…. Director for the Military of the Star Republic…. I am friends with your friend… Or perhaps more, Oliver Caerwyn's parents…" Adrian said, he turned and gestured to Oliver.

"He has been so interesting since his abilities have finally started to manifest…. I believe he is in Phase 3 if not nearly at the end of phase 2…" Adrian said before Sirin picked the man up by the throat.

The 2 guards pointed their shotguns at her before Sirin sighed and dropped him.

"What do you mean 'Phase 3?' You called him a Herrscher… Like me, tell me, or I'll slaughter all of you in this base myself…." Sirin said and Adrian chuckled.

"I expected nothing less from the Queen of the Houkai… I learned much of your people from him… But he is weak and inexperienced compared to you…." Adrian said as he climbed to his feet.

"We studied him as part of PROJECT PHOENIX… Mr. Caerwyn is a Herrscher, we thought at first he was an artificial one… But he is a Herrscher like yourself… The HERRSCHER OF THE MEND… Or the Restored or Saturated… Your kind have many names…" Adrian said as Sirin turned to look at Oliver.

"A Herrscher? But I thought all Herrscher were born, not made…" Sirin stated, Adrian rubbed his throat.

"We aren't sure yet… But he was born with such powers…. Allow me to explain…" Adrian said while Sirin nodded.

"Oliver's powers are 3-fold… Besides the enhanced speed, durability and immortality… We will need tests to see about the durability. Your friend controls both water, ice and earth… In theory at least… But the Mend?" Adrian said while Sirin blinked.

"He could heal from wounds…" Sirin said, Adrian nodded.

"Without your help, yes…. You have helped him heal…. But his chief ability seems to be the ability to regenerate from wounds, it could be a gunshot wound, a stab, a burn… He can heal from almost any wound… And heal others, it seems he can heal... But only if he has time to concentrate or he is awake… His body doesn't seem to heal well if he isn't awake… He seems to be the equal to you… At least symbolically…. The Yin to your Yang, as it were… You are his counterpart as he is yours… He is drawn to you as you him… Not romantically, but it seems you are both falling for each other… Interesting…." Adrian said before Sirin blinked and tried to process the information.

She walked into the room and put her hands on the sides of his head.

"Doctor…" A scientist said before Adrian held up his hand/

"Let them be, my friend… This is between the Herrscher… Let's see what happens." Adrian said as Sirin closed her eyes and put her forehead against his.

She needed to see if Adrian was right.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out this arc is going to be 25 or so chapters and once Oliver and Sirin head to the Zima Lands after this arc? that will be the final arc before the epilogue. I also want to point out Oliver isn't going to be overpowered and all that, he is still much weaker than Sirin who isn't supposed to be overpowered. Next chapter will be on Sunday or so and will show Sirin speaking to Oliver and his Herrscher Spirit. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	12. A much needed talk

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Void of the Heart. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own HI3D, miHoYO and a few others do.**

**(Earth, Oliver's Mind, 12:10 AM, Saturday.)**

Sirin's heeled boots made little noise while she walked through the landscape that was Oliver's mind. She wasn't happy, she narrowed her eyes while the purple Aura that was her power.

She found Oliver on a floating 'platform', he had a blue aura behind him, he was clearly talking to the Herrscher spirt Adrian spoke of.

"I see the claims are true…" Sirin said while both the spirt and Oliver turned to her, both startled.

"Sirin…" Oliver said as the Queen of the Void flew to them. She walked straight to him.

Then she slapped him, he winced and stumbled back before he looked at her while rubbing his cheek.

"You have scared me 3 times since I have come to Earth…" Sirin said, she jabbed a finger into his chest.

"You have involved me with Humans who used you as cannon fodder… Something I wasn't informed of…" Sirin said as she continued to jab into his chest, driving him back till he met a wall of pure blue energy.

"Sirin, I…." Oliver went to say before Sirin rested a hand on his cheek and forced him to look her in the eye.

Her yellow eyes burned into his now shining blue eyes, she smashed her lips onto his.

Oliver blinked while he had no idea what was happening, he looked at Sirin who had closed her eyes.

She sucked at kissing, the gesture was foreign to her, but since Oliver didn't gasp for breath, a metaphorical sign that she was damaging his brain?

He was a Herrscher, a god like her… The Herrscher of Life…. She didn't know if she loved him for one reason or another… But she did love him… And he loved her, she could feel it in his heart.

She blinked, it was his kindness, every being who wasn't her general obeyed out of fear and respect.

Oliver treated her like a friend, an equal… He was there for her if she needed him in battle, he didn't fear her and fall in line. He wasn't a soldier or servant; he was her friend.

Now he was her lover, it seemed… No, Boyfriend, that was the Human term for the word she heard she believed.

Oliver looked at her and blinked as she smiled, he blinked.

"We've been on Earth for what, like a week? Your acting like you're my girlfriend NOW?" Oliver asked, part of him was set in an amused smile, the other half was a frown.

"I don't even know what a boyfriend is… I heard it is a romantic partner who is a boy… And who the girl or boy courting them… I am courting you… We aren't married or in an arranged marriage… I see nothing wrong with attempting to court each other… Do you?" Oliver heard from Sirin, he looked away.

"Sirin, that's not how relationships on Earth… Screw it, we aren't married, I just found out I have powers like you, we're fighting a war… I'm not going to worry about the romance, people have been married on tv so they could see if their right for each other…." Oliver said as he looked at her.

"I do care about you… But you know it's going to take a long time before we… Marry or anything, right?" Oliver stated, Sirin nodded.

"After I passed out about 10 minutes ago, that blue spirt showed up and started talking… I'm guessing they said something about that? I've got a lot of questions… And that being said I'm not unstoppable… I'll live forever when it comes to natural causes… But the army of the Zima? They all have guns that can kill Herrscher… So, it seems I never was human… I always wondered why I could do things like splash in a puddle and have massive mountains of water miles away pop up… Have mounds of dirt be pushed to the side when I run my hands through the mud…" Oliver said before he held Sirin and turned to look at the blue spirt.

"That's the Herrscher side of me… The Herrscher of the Mend from what I heard?" Oliver asked.

"Hmm… We're talk about this tomorrow… And these… Human Vestments? They aren't what I will allow someone like you to wear." Sirin said, more playfully then anything.

"You really want to give a fellow god orders, little angel? I could sneeze and blow you into space…" Oliver said, Sirin flicked him on the forehead. She smiled still.

"I am much stronger than you, Oliver… Or whatever you will be called if you choose another name… But don't forget one thing…" Sirin said and stared at him.

"You belong to me… And only me, from this moment on… At least until we know of our true feelings." Sirin said, Oliver nodded and the duo smiled.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I know this chapter is short, next chapter will be different. I also want to point out the romance from now will be slower and such. I do want to point out Sirin is stronger than Oliver or his new name… And Sirin is still very much vulnerable. Next chapter will show Sirin and Oliver talking and the next battle of the war. Until Sunday or so, Lighting Wolf out! **


	13. Reinforcements Arrive

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Void of the Heart. Enjoy the 1100-word chapter. I don't own HI3D, miHoYO and a few others do.**

**(Earth, Oliver's Home, 10:30 PM, Saturday.)**

Sirin looked at Oliver, she had heard from him that he and the Herrscher Spirt that would bond with his soul would soon have a new name.

Sirin had used her powers to create black armor, it had clawed gloves which could retract, blue lines traced over a spiked chest piece which led to a neck plate that enclosed his neck.

He had blueish purple boots which had a symbol of a healing tree with water on the left and a wall of Earth on the left. He also had a blackish red cape with the symbol as well.

Sirin also knew she added a helmet to the armor, Oliver turned to look at her.

"If I was going to have a new name? It would be 'Albern' It means 'Noble Warrior.' And that's what I intend to be, I've lived here for 30 years, I'm not going to abandon my Earth roots just because I'm not Human… Or I am but I'm more… I don't get being a Herrscher…" Oliver said and Sirin smiled and put a hand on his arm.

"I'll help you... And I believe that is a wonderful name… But we still need a plan to deal with the Zima Empire… Bronya hasn't made any moves yet… She is probably awaiting my next move… And trust me, I plan to make one…." Sirin said before she started to feel something.

It was slow, but it continued to build while wind built outside.

"Benares?" Sirin asked before she saw lines of blue and smiled.

"My army has finally returned to me!" Sirin said as she ran outside, Oliver blinked as his mask fully appeared automatically and he blinked again.

"Sirin, how does this armor work?" He sighed and decided to start using his newly made name.

"And you might want to start calling me Albern now… That's going to take some getting used to." Albern muttered before he closed his glowing purple eyes and followed Sirin outside.

**(With Sirin.)**

Sirin saw Benares with a group of Radical and Sanctuary class Honkai Beasts behind her, a mere fraction of her army.

"The Queen!" One Sanctuary class beast said as the group bowed, they then noticed another being clad in armor.

"General, he is a…. Wait… I sense much Houkai energy within him." The beast said before Sirin reached Benares who raised a paw to crush the threat.

"Benares, stop!" Sirin yelled and Benares blinked before the being looked at them.

"So… You have a dragon now? Anything else you want to tell me?" The being asked before he turned to look at Sirin.

"Sirin, I did say to call me Albern…" Albern said as Benares turned to look at Sirin.

"General, I would prefer to not order one of my friends to leave my boyfriend and a fellow Herrscher alone… Former Human or not, you cannot kill him just for not addressing me properly or existing…" Sirin said, Albern looked at her.

"So, I'm guessing the war with the Zima has to change now?" He asked, Sirin turned to Benares.

"Transform and follow me inside… Leave 2 of your Sanctuary warriors at the door… You have missed much since I saw you last…" Sirin said, Albern missed the flash of light and saw a girl with grey hair and a white body suit that didn't cover her chest and arms and legs mostly. She had ocean blue eyes.

"Sure, why the hell not?" He muttered while the Houkai General followed them inside.

**(20 minutes later)**

"We know Bronya is still on the fleet… She wouldn't abandon her army so carelessly… We also know they have set up outposts on several neighboring islands and from what the Republic soldiers informed us? They will be landing troops sometimes tomorrow… Too many for the Humans to confront tomorrow." Sirin said, she looked at Benares who blinked, and Sirin sighed.

"Benares, the Humans are our allies… Sergey is the enemy, show some concern for the Humans… They helped me… Just like Albern did a few days ago when he was just known as a human by the name of Oliver Caerwyn… Earth isn't the same as we thought it was…" Sirin said, Benares nodded before Albern decided to talk.

"Launching a direct attack on the fleet is going to be next impossible, your army and the Republic will take massive losses. We need to weaken their forces… Then you can confront Bronya on her flagship…" Albern said, Benares rolled her eyes.

"Like we need the humans… We could confront them NOW and…." Benares started to say before Sirin glared at her.

"Benares, you and my army know nothing about Earth and the Humans have helped me since we got here… General, we will be helping them…" Sirin hissed before she turned to Albern while he continued to point at the map.

"Our best bet would be to draw them into a direct battle. We could defeat Zima's army then and from there, we attack their outposts while you confront Bronya…." Albern stated, Sirin hummed.

"What about air support and those warships? They have strike capability anywhere up and down the coast, correct?" Sirin asked, Albern nodded.

"500 miles or so with missiles… And we're going to need to deal with their air support…. But we're going to have our support as well… Did you have a better idea?" Albern asked, Sirin shook her head and sighed.

"No, but we're going to need to neutralize the warships… I was hoping you could do that while I lead the Houkai troops against the Zima…. I'm going to count on the Republic troops to divide their flanks…" Sirin said, Albern sighed and looked towards the ceiling.

"Ok, I have no idea how my powers work and I don't have a weapon like you do… Fine, I'll try something, Sirin… So tomorrow I guess we're going to war… We're going to have to wait for the drones to confirm where they are… Then we're have an hour to prepare." Albern said and Sirin nodded.

Tomorrow will be the day of war for both countries… Which would settle it.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out this is the last 1000-word chapter or so. Next chapter will be on Sunday like I keep saying and will show Sirin's forces and the Republic troops fighting Bronya's army and some of Sergey's soldiers. Until then, Lighting Wolf out **


	14. Counterattack

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Void of the Heart. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own HI3D, miHoYO and a few others do.**

**(Earth, Corlas Field 3:10 PM, Sunday, 2320.)**

Oliver heard over a hundred years ago a famous General fought off another county on the field.

He wondered if this would be anything like that battle. He turned to look at Sirin.

Behind the Queen stood a group of Chariot Level Honkai and Sanctuary class Honkai. They would serve as heavy infantry and her personal guard.

Behind them was a 1000 or so Republic soldiers along with over 200 tanks, Benares would be leading both the air forces, consisting of _Liberty_ class fighter/bombers and Radical Class Honkai beasts.

Sirin had also deployed a dozen Ballista Class Honkai, 6 of which would serve under Albern.

"You are well aware Bronya will not lead her forces here, correct? She and Sergey expect you to confront her on the battlefield." Albern asked, he wore his full armor, if he was to be a Herrscher? He would act like one and confront the Zima directly.

"Yes, and I am aware defeating this army isn't just a victory… Defeating Zima and Sergey's troops will mark a turning point in the war… And it will write history…" Sirin said and Albern turned his armored head to look at her.

"I wouldn't entirely call this 'history', Rin… Not yet at least, I'm going to ambush the ships… Just don't forget I've never used these types of powers…" Albern stated and turned to Sirin before he walked off.

"We attack and divide them, do not follow from the plan…. If you do, you will die… Leave the worst of them to me… And continue to kill them until they are driven from the field… Am I understood?" Sirin asked, she got nothing but nods and a few grumbles as she pointed at the Zima soldiers.

"CHARGE AND CARVE YOUR NAMES IN HISTORY!" Sirin yelled and summoned her lance, she watched Albern start to approach the other side of the battlefield.

It was still going to take some time before he or her troops she had given him would reach a distance to attack the rest of the fleet.

"You need to come through with this, Albern… I wish to see if you are truly my equal.…" Sirin whispered before she rushed forward, she didn't have time to worry about the fleet, she had to focus on the battle.

**(With Albern)**

Albern looked at the rest of the battlefield before she continued marching towards the rest of the fleet, he sighed.

"We need to get on with dealing with that fleet, I know Sirin can deal with the Zima troops, but if we don't deal with the fleet, their just bombard us and wipe us out…" Albern muttered before he sighed and looked at the fleet.

"My lord, do we have a plan of attack?" He heard from one of the beasts and continued running before he hid behind a tree.

"Aim for the smaller ships… If my powers work, I guess I'll be able to deal with the rest of the fleet… If I can figure out how these powers work…" Albern stated, he had no idea how his abilities worked… But he guessed would have to try.

If anything, he would find out what he could do… But even a little damage would take the fleet's attention off the rest of the army.

He saw Sirin crush a Zima soldier before she sliced another with her lance. She was clearly handing the rest of the army.

"Sirin, how do I use my powers? I've never used them like this, you sure I shouldn't have just helped you in battle with the rest of the Zima." Albern asked telepathically, he had no idea what he was doing, but he knew his beasts were going to attack.

"You need to focus, put your mind and soul into your powers… You need to visualize what you are trying to do before you do it…. That's all I can say… If your powers are over control of the land and sea? Then you will be able to summon waves to sweep the ships aside like driftwood…" Sirin said, she summoned a gust of wind which knocked back the rest of the Zima soldiers who continued to fire at her.

He watched a wave of Republic soldiers fall to the ground with bullets in their chests. A Sanctuary class Honkai knocked over one of the tanks.

"Ok, let's do this then…" Albern muttered, he turned to the Ballista beasts behind him.

"When I say so, target the small ships…" Albern ordered, he got a nod from one of the beasts while he closed his eyes.

"Let's see if this does anything…." Albern said while he reached out his hand.

He envisioned a wave forming under the battleship which would cause the ship to flip over.

He grunted as he saw the water start to bubble.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I'm sorry this chapter is short; I will make the chapters after this later. I want to point out that Albern will not master his powers right away, but he will be using his powers to do a lot more important stuff. Next chapter will be on Sunday or so and will show the second part of the battle. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	15. Turning the Tide

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Void of the Heart. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own HI3D, miHoYO and a few others do.**

**(Earth, Corlas Field 3:10 PM, Sunday, 2320.)**

Sirin easily threw one of the Zima soldiers back before seeing a tidal wave slowly drag down a Destroyer.

Sirin guessed that Albern was slowly starting to master his powers. She was knocked back by one of Sergey's knights which was wearing red and black armor.

"Sirin, I think I'm getting the hang of these powers… Least the best I can without them trying to mulch me… But I don't know how much longer I can handle this… I'm already feeling pain in my head and chest." Albern stated mentally, Sirin blasted a wave of flames from her right hand which scorched over a dozen Zima soldiers.

"Benares, have you finished off their aerial forces? The Zima troops are still holding and neither our side nor there's have gained an advantage… Albern, do the Humans usually have a general or commander commanding the Zima? One besides Bronya?" Sirin asked, she needed to be more tactical, she was more then just power, she was a warrior, she was a queen… She had led soldiers before, she would lead them here.

"I don't know what Zima Generals look like, but you're know a Human General when you see them, their uniforms give it away, their usually off the battlefield in a bunker or something… Ok, I'm going to have to back off sooner or later… I'm going to be sick and these powers aren't easy to use… One of you target the battleship and then we're have to back off… Sorry, Sirin, I didn't expect my powers to put so much of a strain on my body…." Albern said and Sirin watched a series of explosions rip across the battleship, one of which caused a massive explosion which ripped the ship in half.

"Your majesty, Lord Albern just collapsed…. And the Human fleet have started to pull back… Not much though, we're continue to hold the area here…" She mentally heard from one of her beasts.

"I…." Sirin started to say and then she leapt back and floated into the air.

"Continue to protect him until you can pull back and bombard as much as the fleet as you can… Benares, attack their fleet, lay waste to it, the Humans aren't going to be forced back without damage to the fleet… All ground units, continue your attack… I'm going to find their general… Benares, you're in charge until I return." Sirin ordered, she knew her troops would handle themselves.

She could kill as many Zima Soldiers as she wanted, but if the enemy General was allowed to escape, it would just cause much more problems.

She had to kill their General, she knew the Republic would question why she had departed the battle. She would tell them that she had destroyed their General.

She flew off into the distance, the General wouldn't be far, she guessed he was on one of the Human warships.

"Hang on, Albern… I'm going to strike their fleet and win this battle…" Sirin said and rushed for the remaining battleship, that had to be where the Human General was.

"My queen, why are you heading for the Human Ships, I thought we were going to destroy all of them." Benares asked mentally as Sirin slammed into one of the turrets on the battleship.

The turret was sent crushed into the battleship's hull while she looked up.

"Sink as many of the ships besides the one I'm on as you can… If I don't respond in 20 minutes, blast the ship after I teleport back to the battle… We need to kill the human commander and cripple their fleet so we can continue with the plan to take the fight to Bronya." Sirin ordered before she felt more blasts wash over her and winced at the impacts.

She responded by using her telekinesis to tilt the ship, sending the soldiers screaming into the cold, dark ocean.

She floated toward one of the doors before wrenching the door from its hinges with her bare hands.

"How is Albern?" She mentally asked one of the Ballista class beasts which she knew was still around Albern.

"In pain, but alive, we're try to bring him off the battlefield after we finish dealing with the Humans… Sergey didn't deploy as many of his personal troops as we expected, your highness."

"He's going to keep his best soldiers in reserve… Like any good commander, soldier… Don't kill any of the Republic soldiers… Their still on our side and will remain on our side till I say they aren't." Sirin ordered, she continued to head through the ship.

The faster she killed or captured their general, the faster the battle would be over and she could plan her next move and attend to Albern.

She wanted to know how he was adjusting to his powers. She needed to end the battle first.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to say I'm sorry the chapter is short. Next chapter will be longer. I also want to state I'm updating the Yae story soon and adding a story about either Seele, Cecilla or Fuuka from the show. Next chapter will be on next Saturday or so and will show Sirin confronting the general and the end of the battle. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	16. The end of the battle

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Void of the Heart. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own HI3D, miHoYO and a few others do.**

**(Earth, Corlas Field 3:30 PM, Sunday, 2320.)**

Sirin shot another soldier in the head before another shot her in the hip and made her yell in pain.

"Such pests… Where is the general?" She asked, she sighed and commanded her beasts to lay waste to the ship. She could already sense that most of the Zima Forces were routed.

Human soldiers were no match for her army.

"Sirin…." She heard from Albern mentally while she pushed open another door. She heard from one of her beasts that an important looking human was on the bow of the ship.

"Albern, you rest, I'm exterminating the Human general and winning this battle. You overexerted your powers. A Honkai can't control their powers right away, I should have remembered that." Sirin said before she focused her power on teleporting to the bow of the ship.

**(1 minute later)**

General Hadrius looked up at the fighters and flying Honkai beasts as he and the remaining soldiers of the Avalanche class battleship looked at her.

That was before Sirin appeared in front of them before the 20 soldiers opened fire on her.

Sirin opened a portal which absorbed their fire before she opened another portal under them which would send them into the sky.

The fall would take care of the rest, Sirin looked at the General with golden, ruthless eyes.

"A general that hides behind his troops is a coward…" She said while she folded her hands behind her back.

"A monster such as you wouldn't fight fair…. Why should I? I give my life to my empress, just like your beasts give their lives for you." She heard from the general while she shook her head.

"My beasts aren't stupid or mindless… We have defeated the Zima Empire today. Your fleet is in tattered ruins, your troops are routed or exterminated to the last… And my soldiers have made sure your flagship will join the others at the bottom of the ocean. I suggest you surrender or I will rip your life from you." Sirin said while the general shook his head.

"I won't. I am a pawn for the empress. You will never destroy her or our glorious empire…" Hadrius said, Sirin sighed and rushed forward, seizing the man by the throat with one hand.

"I will destroy everything the Zima have built… I will rule over humanity with my king…. And you are right, you are a pawn… And your empress sacrificed you so the true target could service." She said before she tightened her grip on the general's throat.

She snapped his neck before throwing his body into the ocean. She watched from the bow of the burning ship as the Zima ships retreated while at least 3 or 4 burned.

She folded her hands behind her back again as she watched the carnage. Victory belonged to her and the Star Republic.

**(30 minutes later, Star Republic Military base.)**

The Honkai Beasts and Star Republic troops regrouped at a nearby outpost while a few squads picked through the battlefield.

Sirin floated down to the base before her heeled feet touched the ground. she looked at Benares who was talking with a squad of Sanctuary class Honkai Beasts.

She walked past them and various human soldiers who looked at her with awe.

She ignored them, she was a god queen and they were allied soldiers, they had a lot of things to deal with. She had a lot more time to ponder what to do next.

They had to deal with Bronya's soldiers, they would rally around her for a final bastion… A Herrscher? They were gods, and such beings easily rallied others to their banners.

"Where is Albern?" She asked what she assumed was a Star Republic officer. He blinked before Sirin sighed.

"The one who created waves of water which destroyed some of the ships on the battlefield." She stated.

"The infirmary, ma'am, do you want me to escort you there?" She heard from the soldier.

"No, I will find it myself, thank you." Sirin said before she started walking towards the infirmary.

She doubted Albern was hurt, Herrscher were very durable and they healed a lot faster than any single human.

But Albern was a pup compared to her, his power was weak at the moment and he was outclassed by her.

He could also be sensed by her. She cracked her neck and then closed her eyes.

"Are the Humans attending to your mental stresses?" She asked before Albern chuckled.

"Yes, their fine, Sirin… Why? I heard that the Zima Empire has been routed and destroyed… Their retreating." Albern said before Sirin mentally sighed.

"What am I going to do with you, Albern? I need to train you to use your powers…" She said and then smiled.

That would allow her more time with Albern… Time she would cherish.

She ended up smirking a lot more then she wanted.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that this story won't be updated very much. Next chapter will be in 4 weeks and will show Sirin talking to Albern and then show Bronya's plan. Until Sunday or so, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: The Herrscher of Erosion story will be updated on Saturday or so.**


End file.
